Old and New
by jayz1470
Summary: When the Cullens leave, and Bella returns to Hogwarts what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 1

Monday, September 1 2012

Today was extremely… unexpected. Here's what happened:

I was standing on platform 9¾, hesitating to go in. I knew that people will be happy to see me and my twin brother, Harry, but that's not why I was scared to go in. I was scared because I'm taking my N.E.W.T.s this year and if I fail I won't get a good job and that would be awful. As soon as, I realized how bad this could really be, Harry pushes me past the brick wall and onto the platform.

Ugh, sometimes Harry could be so bloody annoying. While Harry dragged our trunks behind me across the platform, I looked for Luna and Ernie Macmillan so we could plan a prefect's meeting for tomorrow. We'll meet up with the other Slytherin later on. Since Dumbledore thought that we needed more incentive for House Unity he decided to have one Head from each house, instead of the usual Head Boy and Head Girl. I don't know who the Slytherin Head is, but I do know that he is a boy.

When Hermione found out I got Gryffindor Head, considering how I was in America for a year, she didn't speak to me for half the summer and it took Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred [let's all just pretend like Fred didn't die, okay] , and George to convince her to start talking to me.

After a lot of searching, I found Ron, Ginny, and Mione standing on the platform looking for someone. "Hey guys!" I said, walking up to them, "How was your summer after we left the Burrow?"

Harry and I had went to Number 12 Grimmauld Place for the last week of summer after I came back from America to spend some time alone together, since we hadn't seen each other in a while. "It was okay, but it wasn't as fun after you left and…What _are_ you doing, Harry?!"

I swiveled around to find a sweaty Harry dragging our trunks. "Harry" I said slowly, "You are something called a _wizard_. You can levitate the trunks using _magic_. Cool, huh."

I could hear Mione giggle behind me. "Oh, yeah," Harry said tiredly, "thanks, Bells. _Wingardium Leviosa." _I could see Ginny openly admiring him from out of the corner of my eye. I giggled and slid closer to Ginny. I jabbedsoftly in her ribs and looked between her and Harry suggestively. She blushed and looked down.

Of course, I knew she liked my brother, and I also knew that my brother liked her too, but was too scared of rejection to ask her out. Considering he defeated the Dark Lord less than a year ago, you'd think that he'd have the courage to ask out someone who obviously likes him back. Nope. Ugh, pansies.

"Anyway, Bells," said Mione, "have you gotten over _them _yet?" Great, now she's got me thinking about them again, "I was," I snapped, "but then you brought it up. _Again._"She was talking about my trip to America. I was sent there while Harry, Mione, and Ron went on the hunt for Horcruxes and for the final battle. Voldemort didn't know about me at all and The Order wanted it to stay that way, so they sent me to Forks, Washington, in America and taught me Legillimins and Occulmency so no one would be able to read my mind.

Then, on my 18th birthday the vampire I was in love with, Edward Cullen, told me he didn't love me and left me in the middle of the forest. I sat in my room crying for two weeks until I got a letter from Dumbledore [lets act like Dumbledore isn't dead either] saying I could come back if I wanted to. I respond enthusiastically that I would love to come back, so the next day Fred and George came and apparated me back to the Burrow. There, I surprised my brother and spent the rest of the summer at the Burrow with them.

Then, at the end of the summer Harry Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and I got letters from Dumbledore to return as 'eighth years'. Fred and George found some people to take over the joke shop until they graduate.

Then out of nowhere Parvati Patil ran up to us and said, "Bella, you're back! Did you hear? We're getting five new students in eighth year with us and two new teachers! That's not even the most exciting thing. They're all American vampires! Dumbledore said not to worry because they only drink animal blood, but it's still gonna be cool. See you 'round guys!" She said cheerily and flounced off with Padma Patil on her arm.

Everyone in our group knew everything I knew about the Cullens, and they knew that it sounded a lot like they were coming to Hogwarts. Oh, no. "It'll be okay Bells, now come on, let's go find Fred and George before they go start pranking first years." I nodded my head and followed Harry onto Hogwarts Express. Once we found a compartment, I let my mind drift off to sleep still thinking about the Cullens, and what this year might hold.

_Six hours later:_

We walked into the hall laughing, and I was the first to realize the Great Hall was deadly silent, and for once it wasn't because of something that had anything to do with us. There, sitting at the Gryffindor table, was Japer, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. 'Oh, no.' I thought. All eyes were on them, and then as soon as everyone heard our laughter, all heads turned towards us, including the Cullens.

At first, I could see the Cullens were confused, until Alice whispered something and comprehension dawned on their faces. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley clan's faces all turned toward me, with a questioning look on their faces. "Yes" I whispered, and that was all the confirmation they needed. Suddenly, all of the boys launched themselves at a vampire.

I could hear Ginny and Mione scream from either side of me and I saw fighting everyone. Suddenly I heard someone yell, "Stop!" Everyone's heads snapped from the scene before me to me. It took me a few moments to realize the person that yelled was me.

"Come on guys," I said, gesturing to my friends, "let's go." My friends and I walked out of the Great Hall with no emotions on our face. I led them into an empty classroom and examined the boys' injuries. "Boys." I said softly, "Let's get you to Madam Pomphrey."

Mione and Ginny nodded and softly muttered, "Yeah." Ginny went over and held Harry's hand, and Mione went over and held Ron's hand. I stepped in between Fred and George and held their hands and together we led the boys to the Hospital Wing.

As soon as we got there Madam Pomphrey started lecturing us all on how we should never 'fight with a vampire.' She told us that the boys would have to stay overnight and that we should go back to our dorms and get some sleep. As we walked out of the Hospital Wing I stopped them and said, "I'm not staying with you in your dorm. Because I have to stay in the Head's dorms but I will go help you unpack, okay.

They nodded their heads and we walked off to Gryffindor Tower, talking about nothing in particular. When we got to the fat lady portrait and walked in we saw it was empty except for five students and two teachers. The Cullens. They seemed to be waiting for someone, me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 2

"Girls," I asked politely, "would please you go upstairs? I'll be there in a few minutes" They looked like they wanted to protest, but they didn't. As soon as they were up the stairs, I calmly said, "What do you _leeches_ want?" "Bella, what is going on here?" Carlisle asked, "Why aren't you in Forks where we left you in July?"

I could see everyone flinch from Carlisle's choice of word. Even Rosalie looked a little sad. "You see Carlisle," I said, my voice deadly calm, "you are exactly right. You _left_ me. This is my home, not yours. This is where I belong, not you. So why are you here? And don't call me Bella. You will refer to me as Bellona.

My name is Arabella Potter, not Isabella Swan. Harry Potter is my twin brother, and both my parents were murdered by Voldemort before I turned one. You all lied to me, and I don't respect liars. I used to love you, but the moment you lied, you ruined it." And with that, I stormed up the stairs into Ginny and Hermione's room and slammed the door behind me.

At first, all I saw was Mione and Ginny. Then I saw long black hair peeking out from in between where Mione and Ginny were pressed together. I knew who was there but decided to play along. "Hey Mione and Ginny," I asked sweetly, "why are you so close? Is there something I should know about?"

"Boo!" yelled a voice from behind Ginny and Mione. When I saw her face I squealed, "Jasmine!" We gave each other bone crushing hugs. "I'm so glad you're back!" she screamed. "Where's Adrian?" I asked. "Adrian went to the Hospital Wing to visit the boys. He said to tell you he'd see you tomorrow, especially since he's a prefect!"

"Why aren't you a prefect?" I asked jokingly. We both knew that she got in way too much trouble to be a prefect. All she did was give me a cheeky grin. Mione and Ginny looked at me apologetically. At first I was confused, because they should have been happy Jazz was here, but then I saw the edge of an Extendable Ear peeking from behind Ginny's back.

'Seriously, Fred and George, you've got to be kidding me!' When they realized they were found out they looked scared. Despite everything that just went on, I had to fight the urge to laugh at the expression on their faces. "Alright, you guys," I said with amusement in my voice, "let's unpack." When they saw I was calm, all the anger dissolved from their faces and just left confusion. After a while, Jazz asked, "You're not mad at us for eavesdropping?"

"No," I laughed, "it saved me from having to repeat the conversation over again." They looked slightly better but still cautious, like I might explode at any minute. "Seriously," I said, with amusement evident in my voice, "I'm not mad. Now come on. I'm not unpacking _your_ stuff by myself." They smiled at me and didn't bring up the subject again. Once we were done I left, walking to the Head's Dorm in silence.

_At dorm entrance_

*Thump, thump*

I knocked on the portrait hole that led into the Head's common room. There was a wizard who looked to be about 20 in the portrait, sleeping. About the fourth time I knocked, he woke up and rudely asked me what I 'wanted'. I asked him to please alert Luna Lovegood that she had a visitor. He grunted in reply and went to his portrait in Luna's room to wake her up. Soon, the portrait swung open and revealed a groggy-looking Luna.

"Bella!" she squealed, jumping into my arms and giving me a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you!" I exclaimed. Out of all my friends, Luna and I have got to be the closest. Everyone think she's crazy, but she's not. She's smart, funny, kind, and understanding. She's the best best friend anyone could ask for. "I'm so excited," Luna exclaimed, "we finally get to share a common room!"

We squealed and hugged each other again. "Okay," Luna said, calming down, "what happened in the Great Hall with those vampires? I went to follow you, but McGonagall made me stay." After I recounted the whole story to her, from my time in America to my conversation with them in the Gryffindor common room, with little interjections of "that's horrible".

I finally got to ask her the question that had been plaguing my mind all day. "Who's my Head partner?" Just as Luna was about to answer, I heard an annoyingly familiar drawl say, "How's it going, Potter?" I growled, "Malfoy." This is just _fan-freaking-tastic._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, but I'm a really slow typer and haven't had long access to a computer in a long time. Expect a new chapter within the next two weeks.

Love ya, Jordan


	4. Chapter 4

I wish I owned it, but J. K. and Stephanie do, so I will go cry in my corner because I'm not a genius like them.

Chapter 3

"What do you want Malfoy?" is what I managed to growl out. So many things were running through my mind. Why is he here and not in Azkaban? Is he my Head partner? Did he really try to kill Dumbledore?

Draco and I used to be friends, and we still were when I left for Forks. I always had a crush on him, but I never acted on it. I used to regularly owl him, and we would always send funny stuff to each other.

I taught him how to use the internet, and got him an IPod for Christmas in 4th year. No one knew that we were friends, and we wanted to keep it that way.

I knew that if Draco's dad, Lucius, had found out we were friends, he would have beaten Draco. Lucius was the one that beat the idea of blood purity into Draco. Literally, he beat him. If Draco even spoke to a Muggle or a Muggleborn, he would beat him.

If my brother and my other friends had found out about my and Draco's friendship, they would have started, to hate me. Draco knew that my brother and the Weasleys were my only family, and he didn't want to hurt me.

When I got back, Harry gave me all of the information about the war, including Snape loving our mom, Dumbledore finding a cure for his poison hand, Dumbledore barely escaping death by Draco, and Draco letting Death Eaters inside the school.

The only thing I wanted to know is why he did what he did? I know that his father made him become a Death Eater, but we both agreed that he would try to stay on the down low. All of a sudden, in the middle of his 6th year, Draco stopped sending me owls. I had thought it was something that I had said, but I couldn't think of anything.

It's not that mad at him, I'm just very disappointed in him. I really do miss him, though.

"Can I talk to you Bella?" he asked softly. When I looked at his face, all I saw was remorse and sadness. I nodded my head, gave Luna a remorseful look, and followed him up the stairs to his room. He closed the door and sent it a locking and soundproof spell.

"What do you want?" I asked. He rushed over to me and engulfed me in a hug. "Bella," he said breathlessly, "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you." He tightened his arms around me. I pushed him away and said snidely, "You didn't seem worried when you tried to kill Dumbledore!" He looked shocked for a second, but then his face hardened and he yelled, "I did that for you! _Everything_ I did in this stupid war I did for you. I let Death Eaters into the school for you! I didn't want to. I didn't want to try to murder Dumbledore, either! I did that for you, too! Voldemort threatened to find you and kill you! He got past my Occulmency walls and saw our whole relationship! I did everything because I'm in love with you dammit! I have ever since 4th year. Arabella Potter, I love you. I have wanted to tell you that for a long time, too! I didn't want you to get hurt because you were dating me! I love you, god dammit! I love you." He said the last part softly and looked into my eyes intensely.

I sat there shocked for a moment, thinking it over. I can't believe he feels the same about me as I feel about him. On the inside I was jumping for joy, but on the outside I kept on a blank expression. I could see fear in his eyes as I stood up and walked up to him.

I reached up and softly pressed my lips to his. He was frozen in shock for a second, but then he recovered and kissed me back. His lips molded against mine perfectly as he kissed me back. After a few minutes of pure bliss, I pulled away from him and said, "I love you too."

A giant smile broke out on his face, but was quickly replaced with a frown. "What about your brother and your friends?" He asked worriedly.

"We can deal with them together tomorrow," I said, "but for now, let's just concentrate on you and me."

With that he picked me up and carried me to his bed. He placed me down under the covers and got in behind me, my back against his chest, and wrapped his arms around me.

That night we fell asleep in comfortable silence, neither of us fearing what was going to happen tomorrow.


End file.
